Propuestas
by Saralisse Fan Fics
Summary: ¿Una pregunta cambiara el destino?


**Propuestas**

Rick Hunter, joven teniente del escuadrón bermellón temblaba como hoja mientras la imuntable y temible Comandante Lisa Hayes miraba con detenimiento su expediente; ahora manchado y con un castigo que cumplir. Una mueca apenas visible apareció en los labios de la joven, Rick no supo si era una sonrisa o símbolo de enojo; Aun así no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de la temida joven que se encontrada frente a el. Sus cabellos castaños perfectamente acomodados en un chongo, su impecable uniforme blanco no escondía su perfecto cuerpo. Pero lo que lo tenia completamente anonadado era su mirada, los ojos verdes mas hermosos que jamás había visto, cuando ella levanto la mirada, el sintió que se sumergía en un profundo mar esmeralda, que ni la frialdad de la mirada logro hacer que reaccionara; Rick volvió a la realidad cuando la joven dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Tome asiento teniente – Le indico con la mirada y mientras el se sentaba Lisa, se levantó de su silla y se paro frente a el, recargada en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Rick no podía dejar de ver las piernas perfectas que se asomaban debajo de la discreta falda del uniforme – No entiendo la insistencia del Almirante Global al enviarlo a mi servicio como castigo a su falta, yo en su lugar lo hubiera enviado de inmediato a corte marcial, supongo que ser recomendado del Capitán Fockker tiene sus privilegios; pero bueno, debo decirle teniente, que las labores militares no se restringen únicamente a divertirse haciendo vuelos de reconocimiento y simulacros, hay gente trabajando en cosas reales detrás de escritorios y es aquí en donde ahora le toca servir; así que olvídese un buen rato de su avión y del aire, ahora esta usted en tierra jovencito y bajo mis ordenes

Si señor… señora – Dijo el joven levantándose de inmediato y cuadrándose ante su superior, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella, aspirando su dulce aroma que estaba terminando de enloquecerlo.

Teniente Hunter…. Será mi asistente, se volverá mi sombra, lo quiero siempre a lado mío, con libreta y lápiz, agenda y tablet en la mano derecha y un café en la izquierda cada vez que yo entre a este edificio. No se si se capaz de llevarme el paso... pero aprenderá, no tolero, errores, retrasos ni excusas; ¿Entendió?

Si señora

Bien… supongo que si se divertía haciendo de guarda espaldas de la estrellita, tenia mucho tiempo libre, así que de ahora en adelante…escuche con atención… nunca hay tiempo libre, así que mas le vale se vaya olvidando de su novia…

No es mi novia señor … es una amiga

Eso no es de mi interés, por ahora vaya a reportarse a Recursos Humanos para que tramiten los papeles de su cambio por los siguientes seis meses – Añadió indicándole con la mano que saliera, mientras murmura por dentro…- Jovencito imprudente, que buen castigo convirtiéndote de pájaro a gusano – Rick escucho y se mordió los labios para no responder, no podía meterse en problemas de nuevo y con su nuevo oficial superior.

Cuando salio respiro profundamente. No entendía tampoco la decisión de pasarlo al servicio de Comandante Hayes, pero tenia que cumplir después de todo, su falta si había sido grave.

¿En que estaba pensando?...Qué estupido soy – Pensaba mientras recordaba que por haber subido a escondidas a la nueva estrella del canto Minmei, a su avión en horario de trabajo, solo por capricho de la niña le había costado su puesto y arruinado su expediente. – Por suerte no me expulsaron de la milicia, pude perder mi grado también – suspiro con desgano – Minmei … - resoplo con frustración mientras recordaba que no hace mucho que había llegado a la isla por invitación de su amigo y hermano Roy Fockker y esos días termino abonándose para comer en un sitio de comida china; Ahí la conoció la inquieta y bella jovencita que de inmediato atrajo su atención, pero la niña no mostró nunca mas interés en el que de un buen amigo y sin embargo el ahí siempre cumpliendo sus mas tontos caprichos.

Su vida había cambiando desde entonces, Primero con la decisión de quedarse a vivir en Ciudad Macross, cansado de ser un nómada de su vida en circos aéreos, y del pueblo en donde vivía su familia; Quería ya establecerse y empezar una nueva vida. Luego por sus habilidades como piloto se había unido al ejército, en donde había ascendido rápidamente y tenía una buena vida. No era una época de guerra, la guerra global había finalizado uniendo al mundo y preparándose para un ataque de más allá de las estrellas, cosa que hasta ahora no había sucedido. Y entonces surgió su loca inmadurez emocional de seguir como perro faldero a esa niña caprichosa para la cual era solamente un amigo. Debía admitir que era muy bella y que tal vez se encontraba como deslumbrado con la joven inquieta y extrovertida, pero definitivamente eso no era amor…ni siquiera sabia si había estado enamorado alguna vez. Jessica… el nombre de su novia de la infancia vino a su mente, pero no tampoco estaba seguro que esa hubiera sido amor.

Minmei había ganado un par de concursos de canto y finalmente el certamen de bellaza de la isla, se había hecho popular y su carrera ascendía como la espuma, cantaba bien y estaba grabando su primer disco. Se rió por lo bajo al imaginarse una vida al lado de una artista.

Bien Rick – Se dijo así mismo – Es hora de volver ala realidad, mañana tendré que enfrentar a un tipo de mujer completamente diferente a las niñas con las que de una u otra forma he estado relacionado…mi nueva jefa.

Casi no pudo dormir, debía presentar a primera hora y estaba muy nervioso, pero no era solamente por empezar su nuevo trabajo, si no por ella. La mujer extremadamente atractiva que seria su jefa.

Desde muy temprano Rick estaba listo en su puesto, increíblemente nervioso como jamás lo había estado en su vida, esperaba pacientemente que iniciaran sus labores.

Su corazón dio un salto, cuando la vio atravesar el umbral del elevador que se abrió a su paso en el piso de las oficinas del cuerpo de gobierno y avanzar con paso firme y seguro hacia su privado…hacia el.

\- ¿Qué no se cuenta que es endiabladamente sexy? – Pensaba Rick mientras la veía acercarse cada vez mas al, ni siquiera el barullo que provocaban sus tres asistentes que caminaban y revoloteaban junto a ella podía sacarlo de su ensimismamiento

Lisa entro e inmediatamente estiro la mano hacia el, Rick le paso de inmediato el café, tomo su agenda y se cuadro junto a ella. Lisa dio un sorbo hizo un gesto de aprobación y se sentó; no paso inadvertido para ella las miradas cómplices de sus tres asistentes que miraban a Rick de reojo y le sonreían coquetamente, tenia que admitirlo el jovencito era apuesto, de inmediato alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentro en las actividades del día.

Cariño… porque no admites que deseas que se quede por su eficiencia…. Debes admitir es que el único que ha podido llevarte el ritmo, ya pasaron once meses… ya pago su castigo y acepto estar estos meses mas por todo el embrollo de la jubilación del Almirante Gloval, pero debes dejarlo ir o pedir su cambio definitivo y esperar que el acepte… es piloto Lisa… ellos no pueden pasar mucho tiempo en tierra… se les atrofia el cerebro amiga – Rió con ganas la morena que sentada en la esquina de la mesa veía a su amiga trabajar en un discurso si alzar siquiera la mirada

Hay mucho trabajo Claudia… el debe estar en donde se le necesite y no volando por ahí haciendo acrobacias…

Lisa … Lisa… no recuerdas que tengo experiencia con pilotos – Le guiño un ojo – Rick esta a punto de explotar…déjalo ir o pide su cambio y el sabrá si acepta… pero el ya no aguanta la oficina… aclaro la oficina… no se como, pero a ti te soporta

¡Gracias! … y eso que eres mi amiga – Respondió alzando por primera vez la vista y lanzándole una mirada furiosa

Ya… ya… calma

Además desde cuando lo conoces tan bien…

Mmm digamos que es mi hermanito adoptivo… pero en fin… a menos que lo quieres tener aquí por otra razón – Le dijo lanzándole una mirada inquisidora – Es un chico atractivo…las conejas mueren por el y hasta ahora se ha mantenido al margen por su trabajo, pero una vez fuera de esta oficina… quien sabe… a menos claro que tu lo quieras proteger de tan terrible trío… o lo quieras para ti – Finalizo con soltura

¡Claudia Que tonterías dices!

Capitana – Dijo Rick tocando la puerta esperando un poco y entrando – No olvide su junta en cinco minutos

Gracias Rick, prepara todo… voy para allá

Ya esta listo todo Lisa...

Voy en un momento – Añadió y el salio

Hablando del rey de Roma – Bromeo su amiga

Basta Claudia…

Al menos se ya hablan por su nombre …

Solo en privado y contigo o Roy con el resto de la gente le pido formalidad

¡Cuando dejaras de ser la Reina del Hielo¡ - Dijo la morena alzando las manos al aire mientras se incorporaba al ver que su amiga también se levantaba

Ya Claudia…

De verdad Lisa… olvida a Carl… no volverá

Deja de decir tonterías… te llamo en la noche…

Ok… suerte – Lisa… se te nota… te gusta… - Salio su amiga caminando alegremente

¿Me gusta? – Pensó Lisa mientras caminaba hacia la junta

Lisa resoplo y se hundió en su mullido sillón, había prácticamente salido volando de la oficina después de tan tremenda noticia. De pronto le dolía la cabeza e incluso sentía como palpitaban sus sienes.

Era cierto que necesitaban reestructurar la cadena de mandos de la RDF, pero había muchos oficiales sobre de ella… ¿por que ella? … estaba nerviosa, confundida y emocionada a la vez. Sabía y conocía de la responsabilidad, no le temía, sabía que podía hacerlo… pero temía que su propio ego de lograr más en su carrera nublara su juicio. Ella…como Almirante de la RDF era una gran responsabilidad, ¿era un gran reto… era una oportunidad… era un sueño… era su destino?.

Siempre tan obsesionada con su trabajo, siempre tan entregada a el, siempre tan responsable, seria la oportunidad de demostrar que era tiempo de reestructurar la tierra después de la guerra global. Maistroff había desistido igual que otros de alguna forma rehuyendo la responsabilidad que implicaba, ¿Podría ella hacerlo? Ella seguía en la lista… y cubría el 99 por ciento de los requisitos. Dejaría que otro militar sin la experiencia o el valor para tomar el control lo hiciera… o podría dar ella ese pequeño paso y aceptar el cargo…un solo nombre vino a su mente… Rick HUnter.

Le faltaba estar casada, era uno de los requisitos que tenia que cumplir para poder tomar el mando…no tenia novio… y su prometido había simplemente desparecido años atrás, el único en quien podía pensar era en Rick… ¿aceptaría el hacer un trato… aceptaría su propuesta?.

Rick estaba nervioso, presentía que algo pasaba, el silencio de Lisa desde que había salido de la junta lo inquietaba, miro su reloj eran casi las nueve de la noche, estaba acostumbrado a salir tarde y a llevarle el ritmo a Lisa…ya no tenia vida propia, pero por alguna razón que el mismo desconocida no le afectaba, le gustaba estar ahí cerca de ella…"ayudándola". Pero Lisa llevaba cerca de dos horas encerrada sin salir, sin pedir nada, sin recibir llamadas. Rick se quedo perdido mirando la puerta sin atreverse a tocar. De pronto Lisa salio lentamente y se recargo en la puerta, se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos. Lisa no estaba dando órdenes ni llevaba prisa, dio un suspiro y camino hacia a el.

Rick…

¿Si?

Tenemos que hablar…

¿Pasa algo?

Algo… si… ¿Tienes tiempo?

¿Yo? – Que demonios pasa… ¿ella me esta preguntando por mi tiempo? – Si supongo que si Lisa…

¿Cenamos juntos?

Claro… ¿quieres que pida algo? – Dijo servicial como regularmente pasaba cuando tenían mucho trabajo y se desvelaban trabajando y comiendo algo ligero en la oficina

No… vamos a un café… necesito aire… y una fuerte carga de cafeína en la sangre – Murmuro y Rick volvió a ponerse nervioso

Caminaron en silencio hacia el pequeño café que estaba frente al parquecito cerca del edificio de gobierno. El viento soplaba suavemente y movía algunos cabellos que se habían soltado del chongo de Lisa que volaban libremente esparciendo el aroma de ella muy cerca del rostro de Rick quien no se saciaba de su dulce perfume.

Fue una cena ligera Lisa no tenia hambre, el tampoco… sabia que algo sucedía.

Rick…

¿Si Lisa?

Alguna vez… es decir tu has pensado… que en un futuro…claro… con quien tu quieras… - Lisa no sabia ni lo que decía

¿Qué?

Has pensado en el matrimonio...- Lanzo ella de golpe, Rick se atraganto con la pettit cola que tomaba

Bueno yo… - Se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo – Si… si me gustaría formar una familia…tener un hogar…

Es decir… si esta en tus planes…

Si…

Y si esos planes además te ofrecieran ciertas ventajas…

Yo nunca he visto el amor como una ventaja Lisa…

Si lo se… lo se… - Respondió ella nerviosamente – Pero me refiero... nunca paso por tu mente algo así…

No la verdad no…no te entiendo…

¿Ni con Minmei?

¡Minmei!

Si es decir ella es famosa y tiene mucho dinero…

El amor no es un negocio…no es algo que yo considere…

Me da gusto Rick… – Dijo ella de alguna forma sintiéndose orgullosa de el por su integridad pero triste de que no podría contar con el para algo así…tratando inmediatamente de recordar algunos de los amigos de Roy haciendo un mueca de disgusto con solo evocarlos.

¿Por qué Lisa… que pasa?

Es difícil de explicar Rick…

Dime…

Antes que nada no quiero que pienses que soy una interesada o que hago esto por ego o cosas de esas… si estoy pensando aceptarlo es por el deber… ante todo por eso y porque quiero ayudar a reconstruir nuestro mundo después de esa guerra global que devasto a mas de media humanidad

¿Si?

Me propusieron para Almirante – Dijo con tranquilidad

¡Lisa! – Añadió feliz - ¡Que orgullo!, Quien mejor que tu para cumplir con ese papel… ¿no te da miedo?

La responsabilidad y el deber… no, me impone si… pero estoy acostumbrada a servir…y que mejor que hacerlo de esa manera

Pero…

¿Recuerdas los requisitos para ser promovidos?

Creo que si – Dijo el mientras hacia memoria…llegando al ultimo…

¡¿Quieres decir que te vas a casar?! – Dijo con sorpresa y con un dejo de dolor en su voz que ninguno percibió – Pero… no tienes novio…- Dijo con timidez – Digo con respeto Lisa…

Lo se… es por eso que es tan difícil mi decisión

¿Te casarías únicamente por el deber?

Si Rick…eso haré – Dijo bajando el rostro apenada

¡No puedes Lisa!

¿Porqué no?

Porque te lo dije el amor no es negocio… no puedes anteponer tu felicidad al deber…

Será ficticio… buscare a alguien haré un trato, será puro formalismo luego un divorcio y ya

No puedo creer que te vayas a prestar para algo así… me decepcionas – Le dijo sin pensarlo

Lo siento… lo se… lo he estado pensando…no puedo pensar solo en mi…cuando el futuro de la humanidad esta en riesgo… ¿Crees que la humanidad resistiera otro holocausto como el que vivimos? Que pasaría si el cargo queda en malas manos… no soy una santa pero creo que puedo interferir y evitar muchas guerras

Perdona… no lo había visto de esa forma…pensé que ibas a humillarte a venderte… y ceo que lo que estas haciendo es un gran sacrificio…

No será demasiado… buscare a quien acepte y ya

No creo que tengas problemas con eso… - Dijo sintiéndose increíblemente celoso

¿Cómo?

¡Mírate¡ Eres hermosa… media base aceptaría casarse contigo

No exageres Rick… - Río ella visiblemente ruborizada

Es verdad,,,

Bueno… creo que es tarde y mañana tendré que buscar a un prospecto

¿Lisa?

¿Si?

No pensaste en mi – Dijo sin poder evitarlo

Oh Si – Respondió apenada – Fuiste mi primera opción

¿Pero?

Eres un hombre integro Rick…tu mismo me lo dijiste

Así que todo esto era… ¿Porque me ibas a pedir matrimonio? – Rió divertido – Es que te faltaron velas Lisa…y un anillo – Bromeo mientras Lisa se molestaba cada vez mas

¡Basta Rick!, No tengo humor de jugar – Añadió mientras se levantaba dejaba pagada la cuenta sobre la mesa y se disponía a irse cuando sintió la mano de Rick que la sujetaba

Puedo aceptarlo – Le dijo con decisión en la voz y en la mirada – Y se levanto parándose frente a ella

¿Qué?

No voy a dejar que cualquier pelafustán se aproveche de esta situación, de tu sacrificio, que después no quiera darte el divorcio o te exija o chantaje, no voy a permitir que te dañen, ni a ti ni a tu reputación, además soy tu asistente, será mas creíble… llevamos trabajando juntos mucho tiempo

Y también peleando

Tensión sexual diremos – Dijo con picardía

¿Que?

Pero eso se podrá resolver con el matrimonio – Agrego divertido

Ah no… nada de sexo

¿Segura?

Totalmente – Añadió indignada cruzándose de brazos pero completamente ruborizada

Tu te lo pierdes… - Agrego Rick riéndose - Y si se trata de un negocio… que gano yo – Añadió con un brillo en los ojos

Pide lo que sea….

¿Segura?

¡Menos Sexo! Por vida de Dios que otra cosa tienen los hombres en la mente

Esta bien… yo solo quiero tres cosas…

¿Si?

Casémonos en mi pueblo, quiere tener cerca de mi familia, de hecho hace años que no pido vacaciones, estar con ellos, pasar unos días allá, compartir este momento con ellos…

¿No importa que sea falso? ¿No los decepcionaras?

¡Lisa! Ellos jamás pensaron que lograría nada… que saldría del pueblo o dejaría de volar en el circo…créeme cierto o no estarán felices…mas si saben que me caso con una Almirante de gran abolengo militar

Esta bien…esta bien…. ¿Y la segunda?

Quiero volver al aire…a mi escuadrón...

Pero…

No te preocupes te ayudare a encontrar a alguien eficiente que pueda ocupar mi lugar…

Ok… y la tercera?

Pídemelo de rodillas – Dijo riendo

¿Qué? ¡Nunca!

Entonces no lo hago…

Entonces arriésgate a todo lo que te dije

¿Por qué haces esto?

Porque llevo casi un año bajo tus ordenes… creo que es tiempo que me toque a mi ordenar algo

¡ No es justo!

Pídelo…

¿Ahora?

Si – Sonrío con malicia

Bien – Refunfuño Lisa…giro la cabeza para ver que nadie la viera y se hinco rápidamente – Cásate conmigo – Dijo susurrando

No escucho

¡Cásate conmigo! – Dijo en voz alta

¡Mucho mejor! – Añadió , mientras le daba la mano la levantaba y de un solo movimiento y sin saber como o porque la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la beso en los labios

Acepto – Añadió de nuevo antes de profundizar el beso ante las quejas y refunfuños de Lisa que presa totalmente de sus manos solo atino a separarse de el y fulminarlo con la mirada

¡Que comience la fiesta¡ - Agrego mientras ambos salían del café Lisa haciendo pucheros, Rick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

No parecía ser sorpresa entre todos los del edificio y la base cercana, se rumoraba al contario que se habían tardado en admitirlo; pese a que era una falsa Rick no podía evitar andar feliz por la vida sonriendo siempre, Lisa por su parte esta mas refunfuñona que nunca. Las conejas un tanto dolidas por perder un guapo prospecto se habían recuperado rápido y ayudan a Claudia en todos los aspectos legales; Por que como había dicho Lisa la boda seria en tierra de Rick y una ceremonia muy privada. Privada no era precisamente lo que corría por la cabeza de Rick, quien realmente estaba disfrutando todo esto.

Aun así conejas y Claudia no perdían detalle alguno, preparando todo un ajuar para Lisa que muy a su pesar incluía ropa interior bastante atrevida y provocativa.

Porque sigues con todo Clau… sabes que es falso

Porque en primer lugar yo no estaba de acuerdo pero ya que tu terquedad y sentido del deber gano… pues hagámoslo divertido…además estoy segura que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro y si esto es lo que necesitan para darse cuenta…pues adelante – Lisa solo emitió un gruñido mientras Claudia palmeaba su espalda

¿Cuándo se van?

Mañana… ya tenemos todo listo y bueno pues a darles la "Gran Noticia" por allá

Pues entonces cuando tengan ya fija la fecha… vamos para allá…

¡Claudia! Todo es falso… nadie tiene por que ir…

No querrás decepcionar al Almirante

¡¿Que?!

Ni a las Damas de honor que mandamos a hacer nuestros vestidos iguales… - Añadió guiñándole un ojo mientras Lisa se dejaba caer en el escritorio

Ya me dio jaqueca – Añadió con la cara pegado a la madera fina pulida

Lisa. Puntual como siempre esperaba pacientemente con maleta a su lado en el hangar de la basa de la RDF, uniformada pulcramente, aunque era su primer día libre de las vacaciones que muy forzadamente había tenido que solicitar, que acumuladas con las que nunca tomo y con los días que tenia por derecho pos su matrimonio juntaban un poco mas de un mes. De pronto lo vio y levanto la ceja con incredulidad Rick caminaba alegremente hacia ella con una mochila al hombro y con un traje naranja fosforescente que hacia imposible no verlo, Lisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo que contener una risa espontánea que se escapaba de sus labios.

¡Buenos Días! – Le dijo con alegría – ¿Lista para el viaje? – Ella solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza aun contiendo la risa

¿Quién nos va a lleva?

¡Yo! – Dijo Rick con entusiasmo

¿Qué?

Soy piloto lo recuerdas…

Si pero… no puedes llevarte un VT y …

Nadie hablo de un VT… mira – Agrego señalando en la parte del hangar de vuelos comerciales un viejo avión amarillo – Es el MockingBird – Añadió con Orgullo – Es mío…- Lisa miro el avión amarillo biplaza y su incredibilidad creció exponencialmente - ¿No es una preciosidad?

Aja – Respondió ella sin dejar de sentir escalofríos por volar en esa cosa

¿Y porque estas llevando uniforme?... Para que lo pregunto si lo se…además venia preparado para eso – Añadió mientras le lanzaba una bolsa al aire que Lisa no había visto y atrapo con facilidad – Mejor cámbiate…lo necesitaras – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el hangar – Mientras hago los últimos ajustes – Finalizo

¡Seguro es algo muy sexy – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

¡Claudia, me asustas!

Bueno no puedo venir a despedir a mi mejor amiga – Agrego mientras la abrazaba con cariño – Por favor diviértete y bueno no seas tan mala con el chico…además…olvídalo – Añadió pero por la forma en que lo dijo Lisa se sonrojo – Ven te acompaño al baño te cambias y luego dejo tu uniforme en tu oficina

Lisa se miro al espejo y su imagen reflejaba una persona no reconocía, llevaba unos ajustados jeans que le habían quedado a la perfección, unas botitas bastante cómodas ya que no eran tan altas como los tacones de su uniforme y una blusa vaquera de rayas verdes con azul que si… resaltaba su mirada.

El chico conoce tu talla, y te ves muy bien amiga

Me siento extraña

Es por esto – Añadió Claudia quien libero el chongo de Lisa haciendo que su cabellos cayeran con libertad

¡No Clau!

Créeme me agradecerás esto; Ahora ve que tu piloto te espera

Tengo miedo de volar ahí

¡Lisa!...Rick es un excelente piloto y ese avión es su trofeo así que ni se te ocurra insultarlo

¿De que lado se supone que estas? – Reclamo la ojiverde

Del amor – Guiño un ojo Claudia y se alejo.

Lisa camino hacia el hangar sintiéndose incomoda con el cabello suelto, y maldiciendo su suerte tanto que no logro ver la expresión de Rick al verla. El Joven había dejado de respirar, Lisa se veía realmente hermosa. Rick dudo en que podría pilotear así con una mujer como ella a bordo. Una mujer… la palabra se repitió en su mente la palabra. No era como la chiquilla caprichosa de Minmei que si bien era bella, no se comparaba con Lisa, solo que esta mantenía firmemente escondida tanta belleza, Rick no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos por todo el cuerpo perfecto de Lisa, deteniéndose un poco en ciertas partes que lo hicieron sonrojar; Lisa ni siquiera lo noto.

¿Lista? _ Dijo el haciendo como que ajustaba algo para ocultar su rubor...

Me siento extraña

Te ves muy bien – Dijo el como sin darle demasiada importancia - ¡Listo… vámonos! – Añadió dando un salto, e inmediatamente ayudándola a subir al avión.

¿Estas seguro que esto vuela? – Dijo con recelo tratando de no ser grosera

¡Claro…solo espera y lo veras! – Agrego tomando su lugar en el mando, tomo los controles y en avioncito empezó a moverse, Lisa alcanzo a ver a Claudia que se le sonreía radiantemente antes de cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Pero no sintió nada…espero un poco mas y nada hasta que la voz de Rick la trajo de vuelta – No seas miedosa Lisa… abre los ojos… nunca pensé que una mujer como tu tuviera miedo…y mucho menos de volar

¡No tengo miedo de volar¡ - Respondió indignada – Siempre lo he hecho pero en transportes oficiales – Finalizo mordiéndose la lengua para no insultar al cacharro en el que iban y aunque debió admitir que ni siquiera había sentido cuando se habían elevado no dijo nada se limito a observar por la ventana, pero algo era cierto, definitivamente Rick era buen piloto, al avión parecía responder con una extraña conexión con el piloto. Rick no parecía esforzarse o necesitar demasiada concentración y el avión más que volar parecía que flotaba de una manera muy sutil que no se sentía ningún movimiento brusco o forzado.

Volaron en silencio un rato, mismo que no se sintió incomodo sino como un tipo de complicidad

Lisa … - La voz del joven la saco de su ensoñación, ella veía maravillada los colores que se formaban con la luz del sol sobre las nubes

¿Si?

Hay algunas cosas que debes saber de mí…

¿Cómo?

Si… es decir vamos a casarnos se supone que somos novios y que me conoces a la perfecciona si que podemos aprovechar el tiempo para que te cuente algunas cosas

¿Y yo?... es decir no debes también saber cosas de mi…

Lisa… se todo de ti – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

¡Ha! – Rió ella con un orgullo

Pruébame…

Habla…

Como tu digas… jefa – Añadió y empezó a describir perfectamente la vida de Lisa, ella casi se ahoga de la impresión – Se que te dedicas en cuerpo y alma a tu trabajo, para ti mas que una obligación es tu vida, y es algo que corre por tus venas, tienes una tradición militar en tu familia tan antigua que creo que lo de ustedes ya es genético. Tu padre que en paz descanse fue un gran Almirante, supongo que el apellido Hayes aunque lo niegues o nunca lo digas es un gran peso sobre los hombros, mismo que para ti es como una pluma… Tu madre murió cuando eras muy pequeña así que prácticamente has vivido sola. Por eso eres madura e independiente; No tienes vida social aunque podrías tenerla ya que tiene grandes amigas y a un millón de pretendientes, los cuales ni siquiera notas, solo has estado enamorada una vez… un tipo llamado Carl Riber.

¡Basta! … Que eres un detective o me has estado espiando – Dijo ella molesta

¡Ey alma calma! – Mira lo de tu tradición familiar lo sabe todo mundo… lo de tu madre me contó Claudia ya que me extrañaba que nunca hablaras de ella, lo de tu padre bueno era muy conocido se supo de su muerte, a tus amigas las conozco y veo toda la bola de chicos que suspiran por ti; Te la pasas trabajando conmigo…así que se que no sales… de hecho yo también perdí mi vida social…no que tuviera mucha pero si solía salir con Roy o Minmei, incluso iba a casa mas seguido… ahorita tiene meses que no lo hago, y tienes fotos de Carl por todas partes ¡Como no iba a saber quien es.. por Dios Lisa¡ … siento haberte ofendido… solo quise demostrar que bueno te conozco un poco mas de lo que tu a mi – Añadió pero solo el silencio respondió

Lisa estaba molesta, mucho pero trato de conservar la calma…cerca estuvo de arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas pero sabia que se quedaría sin piloto y ella hacia años que no piloteaba así que respiro profundamente y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Si estaba enojada con el definitivamente pero estaba enojada con ella misma micho mas. Nunca se había dado cuenta lo predecible que era, lo transparente que era y le molestaba sobre todo el saber que todos conocían su vida; Aunque en el fondo sabia que Rick tenia razón en todo lo que había dicho, era una vieja comadreja de agujero algo ermitaña y sobre todo muy solitaria. Riber…le había dolido pensar en el de nuevo, la había abandonado después de proponerle matrimonio después de… sintió coraje y frustración, ella tenia la esperanza que volviera, que aun la amara que ese repentino viaje de negocios al otro lado del mundo hubiera sido real, que hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra y que se encontrara por ahí queriendo volver a su lado. Las lagrimas cegaron su vista y con coraje las seco con su maga de cuadros. Miro la manga de su nueva blusa y una sonrisa fugaz apareció en sus labios

Es tu turno – Añadió suspirando resignada

¿Eh?

Háblame de ti – Finalizo, Rick sonrío y comenzó a contarle parte de su historia, después de un inicio tenso, Lisa se vio envuelta en una historia maravillosa, de una familia unida y aventuras de un chiquillo de campo, no puedo mas que hacer comentarios, bromear y preguntar mucho.

El viaje su ameno y se les hizo muy rápido, el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando Rick diviso a lo lejos su hogar. Se lo hizo saber a Lisa y ella quedo maravillada al ver por la ventanilla eses hermoso parajes amarillos de parcelas de trigo doradas al sol, de paja esparcida por el campo contratando con el verde pasto, de algunas vacas pastando y de la inmensidad del espacio abierto. No pudo si no recordar los relatos de Rick, lo imagino corriendo por ahí divertido, sonriendo y jugando, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por esa niñez alegre y llena de amor que ella no había tenido. Sabia que su familia si bien no era pobre tampoco tenía demasiados lujos, sin embargo era algo que al joven nunca le había temido, era una familia tradicional con una vida económica mediana pero estable ganada a través del trabajo duro y la constancia cualidades que reconocía en Rick.

Solo una cosa mas …

¿Si?

Allá con ellos…debemos vernos cariñosos … eh

¿Cómo? – Dijo Lisa totalmente sonrojada

Tú sabes… besos… abrazos… toqueteos…

¿Eh? – Balbuceo con nerviosismo

No te preocupes nada de sexo – Añadió entre risas mientras Lisa se hundía en su asiento.

Cuando la avioneta se acerco, varios chiquillos salieron de la casa que se veía al fondo corriendo y saludando, detrás de ellas un grupo de adultos también salieron a dar la bienvenida. Rick hizo una maniobra y acomodo el avioncito para aterrizar en una pista hecha para ellos exclusivamente. Lisa se sintió nerviosa no por el aterrizaje si no por la multitud que se acercaba. Suavemente el MockingBird descendió avanzo un poco mas y se detuvo junto en el momento en que sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos de sol sobre ellos ofreciéndoles un espectáculo increíble de contraste de color.

Rick dio un salto para encontrarse con varios miembros de su familia que lo rodearon emocionados el no deja de saludarlos abrazarlos y reír, Lisa no podía dejar de verlo se veía realmente feliz. Ella le estaba dando su espacio, no había querido bajar hasta que una regordeta señora la miro en el avión

¿Pero miren quien esta ahí? – Dijo sonriendo con alegría haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, Lisa solo se sonrojo - ¿Quién es esa chica tan linda? – Continuo

Lisa… baja – Dijo Rick dirigiéndose hacia ella para ayudar a que bajara, ella salio despacio y tímidamente – Ella es Lisa…mi novia – Dijo con orgullo ante el barullo de chiflidos y aplausos

¡Pero si es un primor! – Dijo la Sra. de nuevo

Lisa…ella es mi mama… Becka mejor conocida como mama Hunter

Mucho gusto – Dijo ella tendiendo su mano pero su sorprendida por el abrazo efusivo que le dijo la alegre Sra.

Bienvenida Hija – Añadió mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a presentar al resto de la tropa, Lisa iba apenada, engentada pero con un sentimiento calido en el pecho

Primo esta chica es hermosa – Se escuchaban voces por doquier, Lisa trato de hacer un conteo rápido y calculo que había como 20 personas ahí

Pronto fue presentada del brazo de su "suegra" a 4 primos varones de Rick, sus esposas y dos pequeñitos que reconoció como los que salieron a perseguir el avión. Una prima como de 15 años de ojos vivaces y azules como los de Rick, Los tíos de Rick hermano se su papa y su señora, otra hermana de su papa ya viuda, un primo del papa de Rick refunfuñon y bastante gordo, una alegre viejecita en silla de ruedas que resulto ser la abuela del piloto y una pareja de casados, parientes lejanos de Roy que vivían ahí y eran ya parte de la familia

Mucho gusto a todos – Dijo con nerviosismo

Bienvenida "Prima" – No dejaban de decirle y todos querían conversar un poco con ella, de pronto alguien llamo su atención una jovencita muy hermosa de largos cabellos rubios se acerco tímidamente a ellos, Lisa noto como Rick se puso tenso a su lado

¡Hola Rick!...

Jess – respondió este rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo – No sabia que ibas a estar aquí

Tu mama me invito…bueno la verdad no sabíamos que venias acompañado… no quiero incomodar a tu familia

¡Vamos Jess!, Tu eres parte de esta familia – Añadió y continuo – Ella es Lisa…mi novia – Agrego – Lisa ella es Jessie… es mi … bueno fue mi … es como de la familia- Finalizo

Mucho gusto Lisa – Dijo la jovencita que era realmente hermosa y Lisa se sintió un poco… ¿celosa?

Hola – Atino a responder cuando la salvo una voz que se les unió

¿Dónde esta mi aviador? – Se escuchó una ronca voz que provenía de los sembrados y salio de ahí un viejo bonachón con una franca sonrisa

¡Pop! – Grito Rick emocionado y fue hacia el recibiendo un cariñoso abrazo

¿Dónde esta mi nuera? – pregunto buscando a Lisa con la mirada – Pero mira nada mas que niña mas linda hijo…- Mucho gusto señorita soy el Jefe de familia por aquí…

Mientras yo no este – Añadió mama Hunter y todos estallaron en risas

Como era tarde se movieron dentro de la cabaña y todos platicaban amenamente, hubo un momento en que Lisa y Rick se separaron, ella estaba siendo acaparada por todos y vio a lo lejos a Rick platicar animadamente con Jessie y esa punzada extraña volvió a aparecer. Lisa se había retirado un poco y los observaba en silencio desde la puerta de la cocina, una voz hizo que diera un respingo era la primita de Rick, Kelly

No te preocupes, ellos solo amigos…además Rick es extremadamente fiel

¡No estoy preocupada! – Respondió ella fingiendo

No es lo que se ve… pero de verdad no pasa nada ahí…

¿Quién es?

Jessica… es huérfana su padre era amigo de Pop… trabajaban juntos en el circo aéreo, el era viudo cuando llego, bueno eso me contó mi mama, venia con una niña, murió en un accidente en su avión, la familia prácticamente adopto a la niña, es un año mas mayor que Rick, ellos crecieron prácticamente juntos casi como primos, digo casi porque bueno no hay lazos consanguíneos y un tiempo fueron novios, yo era muy chica pero creo no resulto, es buena chica es como una hermana para mi.

¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Apenas me conoces...

Bueno eres casi mi prima ¿No? Además Tengo un don para conocer a la gente y ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, tu eres buena Lisa…se te ve… además eres muy bonita y Rick bueno nunca lo habíamos visto así de feliz y eso definitivamente es por ti…

El amor se nota mi niña y mi hijo esta loco por ti – Dijo mama Hunter que pasaba por ahí con una charola y siguió su camino, Rick sintió las miradas de Lisa y su prima y sonriendo se acerco a ellas seguido de Jessica. Los primos se pusieron a conversar y luego fueron a la cocina a ayudar dejando a Lisa y a Jessica solas.

Rick es un gran chico, me da gusto que haya encontrado a alguien que lo entienda

Fueron novios no es cierto – Lanzo lisa sin poder contener su lengua

Si – río ella – No duro mucho sabes, somos muy iguales…de hecho crecimos juntos es como un primo para mi, debo admitir que hubo un tiempo en que me gustaba pero era solo una niña y no convivía con muchos chicos…pero fue algo pasajero, nos dimos cuenta que éramos mejor como amigos-primos que como novios..fue algo raro – Añadió como sintiendo escalofríos – Supongo que el te contó

Si…

Rick es muy transparente, es sincero y honesto tiene su carácter pero esta locamente enamorado por ti… se le nota¡

¿Crees?

¡Lisa! Lo conozco desde que tenía 6 años… nunca había visto brillar así sus ojos…

¿Cuánto duro?

Un mes… creo

Aun lo amas verdad – Dijo nuevamente sin poder contenerse

Si – Dijo ella sintiéndose derrotada – Desde siempre, pero el no es para mi, nunca me ha visto como algo mas, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, el estaba raro, no sonreía no era feliz, fue mi novio por compromiso, por la relación de nuestros padres pero yo sabia que no estaba feliz… por eso mejor le dije que continuáramos como amigos que yo también me sentía rara pero no era así, yo lo único que quería es que fuera feliz, y lo veo feliz contigo…como nunca lo estuvo conmigo…

¿Pero eran unos niños no?

14 y 15 años…

¿Por qué nunca te atreviste a volver a luchar por el? A tratar de conquistarlo – Decía Lisa por el enorme remordimiento que sentía por ahí estaba ella la supuesta novia arrebatándole el amor de su vida a una jovencita que al parecer era una buena chica, sincera y honesta

¿No te entiendo?… no se supone que deberías estar celosa o algo así…

Si…pero…

¿Yo no soy rival?

No es eso…

Mírate Lisa… eres hermosa…pareces sacada de una revista

Tú también eres muy linda…

Soy una pueblerina Lisa…no termine ni la secundaria, Rick siempre tuvo grandes aspiraciones, fijo su mirada alto y lo consiguió…eres la mujer que el siempre ha soñado y yo bueno no me molesta estar a las sombras siempre lo he estado…

¿No piensas luchar por el?

¡Te ama Lisa… se ve! No puedo luchar contra el amor verdadero…

Pero y si tuvieras una oportunidad…

No la tengo… no contigo

¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas? – Dijo Rick que se acerco en ese momento abrazando a Lisa haciendo que esta brincara por su cercanía

Platicábamos – Dijo Jessie

No la hagas enojar… eh Jess

¡Claro que no¡

Lo digo por ti… ella puede ser peligrosa – Dijo abrazando mas estrechamente a Lisa y besándola en la mejilla

Voy a ayudar a mama Hunter con la comida – Dijo la joven y se retiro con rapidez

¡No deberías hacer eso delante de ella! – Dijo Lisa molesta zafándose un poco del apretado abrazo de Rick

¿Por qué no?

¡Fue tu novia!... por eso…

Lisa… eso fue hace años…

¿Y si ella todavía siente algo por ti?

Jess…jaja ¡No como crees!

¿Y si si…?

En primer lugar no lo creo… y en segundo si así fuera… yo nunca la he visto de otra manera…en tercero… que rayos te pasa…

Pues que lo nuestro es falso… ya no me esta gustando la idea de engañar a toda tu familia…todos me han recibido con los brazos abiertos…yo siento una cucaracha mintiéndoles…

Entonces hagámosles felices… anunciamos que nos casamos…nos casamos nos vamos pronto y luego ya vuelvo solo y triste a decirles que no funciono…tu nunca volverás a verlos y bueno ellos entenderán porque me dejaste con todo tu prestigió y dinero y con lo pobre diablo que soy…

Rick tu no eres un pobre diablo…- Respondió con sinceridad

Mira Lisa de todas formas nunca creí que tendría una boda…y después de esto nunca creo tener una real... mírame… mi familia es humilde mis origines lo son... mucho es lo que ya he logrado…déjame disfrutar esto…

¿Y Minmei y Jessie?

Minmei nunca me ha visto como nada serio…y Jess es solo como mi prima…o acaso… será que …

¿Qué?

¡Estas celosa!

Claro que no…

No te preocupes…Minmei bueno digamos que no llego a nada formal y Jess es como prima… no hay nada de que preocuparse – Añadió guiñando un ojo

¡No estoy celosa!

Entonces vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso…

Pero Rick no podemos… es decir... que les voy a decir que como fue…o cuando… yo no se… - Ella no termino de hablar Rick la había llevado al centro de la sala y hablaba en voz alta.

¡Atención a todos! – Y efectivamente todos dejaron lo que hacían y enfocaron su vista en ellos – Tenemos una noticia que darles… este viaje a casa no es solo para pasar unos días de descanso y reunirnos con la familia es para compartirles algo y tener una fiesta por aquí… - Todos los miraban a la expectativa – De pronto ante la sorpresa de todos e incluso de la de Lisa, Rick saco de bolsillo una cajita, se arrodillo delante de Lisa y…

Lisa Hayes… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Lisa había dejado de respirar

Estaba por completo en shock, es decir esperaba que Rick dijera que se iban a casar pero nunca pensó que se lo propondría ahí mismo delante de todos. Sintió pena, sintió coraje contra ella misma por engañarlos de esa manera, sintió tristeza por Jessie que veía la escena asombrada, sintió nostalgia por su pasado, una escena similar Carl de rodillas ante ella, luego un adiós…Lisa no sabia que hacer como reaccionar, hasta que el golpeteo fuerte de su corazón la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, no logro a ver nadie mas solo a Rick ante ella, sintió mariposas en el estomago sintió que era correcto, no sintió miedo, sin saber porque tenia lagrimas en lo ojos, se llevo una mano al pecho y asintió con la cabeza mientras Rick se levantaba y le colocaba el anillo y todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta. Luego estallo el bullicio los gritos de emoción, porras, felicitaciones. Rick estaba frente a ella y sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo o lo hubieran planeado se acercaron como un imán y se besaron.

No era el primer beso de ambos…Si, Rick la había besado el día que hicieron el trato… pero esta vez se sentía diferente, Muchas veces había soñado besarla así, sobre todo cuando ella lo estaba regañando de algo, cuando la tenia enfrente muy muy cerca, o cuando en las mañanas llegaba oliendo a fresas, o por las noches cuando la acompañaba a su casa si era muy tarde, e incluso esas noches de desvelo de exceso de trabajo. El primer toque fue casi eléctrico, se separaron de inmediato por que los sobrepaso, pero Rick no iba a perder la oportunidad y la atrajo de nuevo hacia el, y profundizo el beso. Lisa se derretía en sus labios sin saber por que…nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños alguien la había besado así, nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo…ni siquiera con Carl. Se separaron cuando sintieron que si no lo hacían perderían el control, tenían la respiración entrecortada y sus corazón alocados, recargados uno en la frente del otro esperaron normalizarse un poco para levantar la mirada y ver a todos. Mama Hunter tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Pop los miraba con orgullo, Kelly aplaudía con entusiasmo, los niños corrían alrededor, el resto de la familia no dejaba de exclamar. Lisa busco a Jessie con la mirada, una sola lágrima cruzaba su mejilla pero le sonreía con sinceridad.

Tenemos poco tiempo de estas vacaciones… pero queremos casarnos por aquí cuanto antes – Agrego Rick mientras todas las damiselas rodeaban a Lisa para felicitarla, darle la bienvenida a la familia y empezar a organizarse para una boda relámpago emocionadas

¡Nunca ha habido una boda de verdad en mi familia! – Sollozo mama Hunter

Será una gran fiesta – Decía Kelly y las Primas políticas de Rick empezaban a hacer notas mentales de todo lo que había que hacer

Hija…- Se acerco con cautela mama Hunter a Lisa

Puedo preguntarte algo

Por su puesto que sucede… - Le dijo mientras la seguía un poco alejados del bullicio

¿Estas embarazada?

No... mama Hunter no – Respondió apenada y sonrojada

Es una lastima…me hubiera gustado que si… soy vieja…y un nieto seria lo mejor para mi… ojala pronto se animen a tener un bebe – Finalizo dejando a Lisa totalmente perpleja

Tarde termino la fiesta y todos empezaron a retirarse, quedando solo ella, Rick, mama Hunter y Pop. Después de acomodar toda la cocina, la buena señora llevo a Lisa a su habitación.

No somos tontos así que no te apenes de que duerman juntos, suponemos que lo hacen desde hace mucho…de hecho esta bien así no tenemos muchas habitaciones por aquí… este es el viejo cuarto de Rick, el de Roy es ahora bodega y el de Jess es un pequeño estudio, así que adelante tu tranquila Finalizo guiñándole un ojo. Lisa se quedo en medio en la pequeña recamarita sin atinar que decir. Rick entro después cargando las maletas de ambos

Voy aponer tus cosas aquí... y las mías…

-¡No me dijiste nada de esto!

¿De que?

¡De todo!.. de la propuesta de matrimonio delante de todos… del anillo y de este cuarto…¡No pienso dormir contigo!

Lisa… estoy realmente cansado podemos discutirlo mañana… además no alces la voz mis papas te va a escuchar esa pared colinda con su recamara – Dijo señalando a la cabecera de la cama

¡Estas loco! – Dijo ella en un susurro

Te prometo que mañana hablamos… saldremos a caminar solos y me podrás gritar todo lo que quieras

¡Y crees que voy a dormir aquí contigo¡

Pues no hay otro sitio… como viste los asientos de la sala no son cómodos…

Pues dormirás en el suelo

Lisa… me duele la espalda del viaje… recuerdas que yo pilotee

No me importa…además mira el tamaño de la cama

Si es mi vieja cama… es individual …

¡Esa cama no es individual es una micro cama!

Si cabemos…además no sufras te prometí que nada de sexo…

¡Hunter! – Exclamo con furia mientras Rick se moría de la risa, para luego con toda calma y tranquilidad empezar a desvestirse delante de ella. Lisa se quedo impávida no podía creer lo desvergonzando y exhibicionista que era; Rick arrojo sus botas lejos, se quito la camisa quedándose en camiseta blanca sin maga que usaba debajo y luego dirigió sus manos al cinturón de su pantalón. Lisa seguía inmóvil, no respiraba pero tampoco pestañeaba, estaba roja como tomate, quería girar la cabeza, decir algo indignada o enojada pero simplemente las palabras no le salían de la boca, y si definitivamente no podía dejar de verlo por más que quisiera sus ojos y cuello tenían vida propia y no podía reaccionar. Rick se termino de desvestir, quedando finalmente en un boxer azul un poco pegado que hacia que resaltara cierta parte de su anatomía. Con toda tranquilidad camino descalzado por el cuarto acomodo sus cosas y se metió a la cama

¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche o piensas dormir un poco? – Dijo acostado boca abajo - ¿Qué pasa...nunca has visto a un hombre preparase para dormir? – Lisa no respondía – Pues hasta mañana – Finalizo antes de relajarse pocos minutos después un suspiro profundo le hizo saber a Lisa que se había dormido

¿Qué rayos fue todo esto? – Pensó ella por fin reaccionando, No sabia si estaba enojada, molesta, apenada, indignada, avergonzada o todo junto. Salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si y camino hasta un ventana la abrió y respiro profundamente el fresco aire nocturno - ¡Que rayos le pasa!.. definitivamente esta loco – Pensó mientras se dirigió a uno de los sillones dejándose caer… no era cómodo, y tenia que admitir que estaba muy cansada, pero había algo mas que tenia que admitir. Si… definitivamente el muchacho era muy atractivo no podía sacar de su mente los músculos bien formados de los brazos, su torso marcado sin ser exagerado pero demostrando los beneficios del entrenamiento militar, piernas fuerte y… Lisa sacudió la cabeza no queriendo pensar más allá. Pero definitivamente había cosas que había memorizado. Odio su memoria fotográfica por primera vez en su vida. Con pies pesados volvió a la recamara sin hacer mucho ruido abrió su maleta buscando su pijama; Una maldición en voz alta salio de sus labios que hizo que Rick se moviera un poco cuando descubrió que no estaba y en su lugar había unas batitas bastante sugestivas que seguro Claudia había cambiado. Derrotada y furiosa saco un pans un playera y se fue a cambiar al baño volvió y se quedo pensando si debía o no meterse en la cama. Se acerco sigilosa; De verdad estaba cansada, le dolía la espalda, se sentó con cuidado. Se quedo un rato ahí. Miro a todas partes como para verificar que no hubiera nadie "espiándola". Tapo a Rick con la colcha y se acostó ella por fuera de la cobija muy muy en la orilla casi en el aire, estaba incomoda suspiro resignada pero el cansancio la venció.

Había dormido bastante bien, como no la hacia en años…sentía que había dormido demasiado pero por algo que su mente aun no razonaba no sentía prisa como de costumbre, ni siquiera se preocupo por abrir los ojos, una luz suave entraba de algún lugar, sonrío y se movió un poco entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y el horror se apodero de ella al recordar en tropel todo lo que había pasado y donde estaba y ahí a escasos centímetros de su nariz un Rick Hunter totalmente despierto la miraba sonriendo, Lisa nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, inmediatamente su corazón inicio un loco palpitar mientras su mirada se perdía en la profundidad de esos ojos azules. Nunca los había visto con detenimiento era un tono realmente bonito, Lisa empezó a perderse en ese mar azul, tanto que no sintió la mano que subió y acaricio su cabello. Rick por su parte tenia unos minutos despierto, también le había costado recordar todo lo sucedido y cuando recordó todo Lisa se había movido y estaba de frente a el…demasiado cerca, peligrosamente cerca. No pudo evitar sonreír y mirarla con detenimiento, era demasiado hermosa, demasiado para el, desde la primera vez que la vio le había gustado. Siempre había escuchado de ella y la verdad no le temía pese a que todos comentaban que daba más miedo que el demonio. El día que llego a su oficina y al verla tan altiva, tan perfecta entonces comprendió el miedo de todos…pero su belleza era mucha mas que los comentarios si, tenia miedo pero valía la pena por estar con ella solo unos momentos. Esos momentos se habían convertido en meses difíciles por su puesto. Lisa si daba mas miedo que el demonio, era estricta, enojona, metódica, perfeccionista y muchas cosas mas, Rick pasaba de odiarla a perdonarla mil veces durante el día, solo bastaba con una mirada fugaz, una leve sonrisa y el olvidaba el rencor; Había aprendido a admirarla, sus valores, su ética, su entrega al deber, su energía, su tenacidad, su inteligencia, estaban siempre enfocadas a ayudar a los demás, a organizar a componer, Lisa era simplemente una mujer extraordinaria, fuera de serie que había sobrevivido sola y se había valido por si misma desde muy joven se había envuelto en una capa de hielo impenetrable, pero el estaba descubriendo el corazón había debajo, un corazón apasionado por la vida, un corazón solitario un corazón desesperado por ser cobijado; Definitivamente el estaba enamorado de ella. Y entonces lo supo…una mujer como ella no podía ser para el, el golpe súbito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; Apenado bajo su mano y se incorporo de inmediato.

Lo siento…pensé que tenias algo en la cara – Dijo sin voltear mientras recogía su ropa regada por el suelo y empezaba a buscar ropa limpia, voy a bañarme, no tardare para que si gustas puedas bañarte tu – Agrego y salio de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, Lisa lo miro confundida y sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

¿Qué fue todo eso? – Pensó confundida mientras se desesperezaba y se ponía de pie; Inmediatamente tendió la cama, busco su ropa limpia y espero que Rick volviera, no tardo demasiado, solo sonrieron y salio ella para el baño.

Después de un delicioso desayuno como Lisa no recordaba uno, salieron a caminar solos por los alrededores de la granja.

Ahora si, asesíname si te complace – Le dijo Rick mientras se tiraba en el pasto, arrancaba una hierbita que puso en su boca y colocaba las manos atrás de la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo azul, Lisa se sentó con delicadeza a su lado y suspiro pensado como empezar a hablar

Siento que es demasiado rápido. Demasiado serio, no quiero engañar a tu familia, no lo merecen; ¡Te adoran!

Por eso me creen… Lisa no los estamos engañando nos vamos a casar

¡Pero es falso!... que sentirán cuando les digas

No les diremos…solo volveré para Navidad y vendré solo… les diere que no funciono que estamos en proceso de divorcio… eso será cierto y que bueno tu no volviste porque no quisiste incomodarlos

No quiero que sufran

No te puedo asegurar que no lo hagan… Lisa eres especial… ellos te aceptaron de inmediato…

¡Por eso mismo!... que dirá tu mama… de verdad no quiero que sufra…además…

¿Qué?

Te lo digo en serio…. Jessica aun te ama

Por favor Lisa…

No soportaría también cargar con eso…se… se lo que estar enamorada

Lisa… es casi mi prima

Ella no te ve así… y sabes no es justo para ella

De cualquier forma nunca podría verla de otra manera

Deberías… es mas como tu…

¿Cómo? – Dijo en un tono molesto – Pueblerina como yo…, de clase baja como yo…, inculta como yo…

Yo no dije eso Rick

Sabes que Lisa…tienes razón es como yo, pero no la amo – Dijo poniéndose de pie

Lo siento Rick no es lo que trataba de decir – Respondió apenada – Ven siéntate por favor – Le dijo mientras con la mano daba palmaditas al pasto en donde había estado el; Rick se dejo caer pesadamente refunfuñando

Entonces según tu…. Jessica me ama… pues no lo creo…y yo no la amo a ella…así que … no será que estas celosa – Añadió con un toque de picardía

¿Celosa? Yo… - Lisa soltó una carcajada

Bueno déjame decirte que aunque Jessie es bonita no es mi tipo…además de que la quiero como una prima así que no sufras que mi corazón es solo para ti – Agrego poniendo la mano en su corazón antes la mirada incrédula de Lisa

¡Estas Loco!

Pero por ti Lisa... – Dijo sin pensar y ambos rieron nerviosamente aunque el supo que si…definitivamente era capaz de hacer locuras por ella, por que si el la amaba con locura, una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón, ella estaba ahí con el pero todo era falso. – Déjame seguir con todo esto, te beneficia a ti y a mi familia le trae felicidad, sabes te digo la verdad, no soy…lo que llaman ustedes un buen partido… no tengo dinero, soy de un pueblo, soy bueno… digamos no tengo muchos estudios…ni siquiera gano mucho…soy feliz con lo tengo, pero el amor de una mujer… al menos como tu… no creo tener…mi familia esta enloquecida contigo…

¡Rick No digas eso! Eres una persona excelente, eres inteligente, alegre, muy trabajador, eres una persona confiable y honorable, que se entrega a su trabajo, sabes ser un excelente amigo y también buen hijo…eres un gran partido para cualquier chica…además bueno… – Dijo sonrojándose

¿Qué?

Nada….

Dime…

Eres apuesto…muy atractivo Rick…- Añadió completamente colorada

¿De verdad?

Si…

Tu también eres muy atractiva…eres hermosa Lisa…

Yo…yo…

Apuesto que tendrías en tu mano al hombre que quisieras si te lo propusieras…- Ella rió de buena gana

No es bueno apostar con una chica…

Pero es cierto Lisa…

De cualquier forma…el amor nunca ha sido mi prioridad…

Y Riber…

Yo creo que por eso Rick…porque me di cuenta que los hombres nunca deben estar en la lista de las prioridades de una mujer… aunque sinceramente yo no creo en el amor…

Fue solo una mala experiencia…no debes basar ahí tu creencia…

He visto sufrir a mis amigas…

Pero supongo que las has visto felices también…

Quizás soy una cobarde y el amor es algo peligroso para mí…

Pero Lisa…el amor es algo que forma parte integral del ser humano…a través del el puedes formar una familia…

Las familias se destruyen Rick…

Mira la mía Lisa…

Tienes suerte Rick…

Tal vez…pero Lisa…debes darte la oportunidad…ahora que regresemos a Macross

No lo creo Rick solo me espera el trabajo…en cambio tu…bueno puedes buscar a Minmei si es que Jessica de verdad no significa nada al menos sentimentalmente hablando…

Minmei… - Dijo Rick y dejo escapar un suspiro que a Lisa le molesto sin saber porque

¿Qué?

Es solo que…

¿Qué?

Me gustaba si…no voy a negarlo pero creo que nunca estuve enamorado de ella…

¿No? – Dijo Lisa con interés

Es muy linda y si me tenia medio embrutecido – Hizo un pausa riendo de el mismo – Pero eso no es amor…era como una ultima ilusión de adolescente, como un capricho, estaba deslumbrado eso es todo…

Supongo que una chica como ella es el sueño de muchos hombres

Del ego de muchos hombres y si…también fue de mi ego...ahora tengo aspiraciones mucho mayores y son reales – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella no pudo sostener la mirada y la clavo en el suelo.

Me da gusto que tengas grandes aspiraciones profesionales Rick – Dijo por fin después de un breve silencio, Rick resoplo – Se que lograras mucho finalizo

Mmm...– Rick se tiro de espaldas en el pasto colocando la cabeza sobre sus brazos a manera de almohada, estaba enamorado, sabia que ella jamás podría amar a alguien como el, pero eso no evitaba que de pronto su instinto masculino coqueteara un poco o fuera algo sugerente, pero se dio cuenta que Lisa o era muy lista para hacerse que no entendía o definitivamente era demasiado inocente, así que dio un giro a su conversación hacia ella buscando mas de un tema que le inquietaba mucho – Bueno ya hablamos de Jessica y de Minmei que te parece si ahora me cuentas de Riber

¿Qué?

Si que tiene de malo…

No es parte de mi vida que tengas que saber…ni siquiera dentro de toda esta farsa

¿Ni como amigos?...Por que… ¿Somos amigos no? – Eso la desarmo por completo.

Si Rick… lo somos – Dijo con dejo de tristeza en la voz

Entonces…

Es algo doloroso para mi…aun ahora…y bueno solo lo he hablado con un par de personas

Claudia y Roy

Si…

¿Cuál es el misterio?

Basta Rick…

¿Qué?

Me hirió si… me propuso matrimonio y luego me dejo…nunca volví a saber de el…me rompió el corazón y aun lo extraño… ¡satisfecho! – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y empezando a caminar lejos de ahí

¡Lisa! – Le hablo, pero ella no volteo - Se levanto de un brinco y con un par de zancadas la alcanzo

¡Déjame si! – Le dijo ella al sentir como con su mano el intentada detenerla

Lisa… - Dijo el apenado

Te juro que no pensé que te afectara aun tanto…

¡Estas feliz ya! – Grito ella

Lisa…no quiero sonar cruel, pero desgraciadamente no eres ni serás la única que ha pasado por algo así…pero me sorprende la forma en la que lo has de haber amado, por que no solo el dolor que es lo que conservas, si no su memoria y eso solo puede significar un amor verdadero…un amor que yo ni en sueños podré tener…que dichoso hombre aquel y que estupido al haberte abandonado – Ella dejo de jalonarse para seguir escuchándolo - Yo no puedo saber lo que sientes por que no tengo la minima idea de lo que siente amar así, con esa intensidad, por que no tengo ni la minima idea de lo que debe ser que una mujer como tu…me amara, no puedo mas que sentir envidia por Riber…y no te compadezco porque eres una mujer que ha amado con todo el corazón y eso pocas personas en el mundo saben lo que es…pocas personas saben que es amar de verdad…y no sufras si no te amaron con la misma intensidad, por que se que el cielo te recompensara…con un amor igual que el que tu eres capaz de dar – Lisa dejo salir un sollozo ahogado y Rick la abrazo acunándola sobre su pecho, ella se dejo consentir y empezó a llorar – No todos los hombres somos malos…no todos traicionamos, encontraras a alguien que te ame, valore y respete

No Rick – Dijo ella sollozando en su pecho – Soy una persona difícil

A lo mejor a algunos les gustan las mujeres difíciles – Añadió muriendo por decirle que el estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, que estaba dispuesto a amarla con locura, porque sabia que ya lo hacia, pero temió que ella pensara que estaba aprovechando de la situación, así que prefiero callar y solo la abrazo mas estrechamente mientras le daba calor y dejaba que ella lloraba y se desahogara

Gracias – Dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia Rick y el se perdió en esos llorosos pero hermosos ojos verdes, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y sonrieron, sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercarse con la intención de besarse pero de pronto Jessica, Kelly y los niños aparecieron de la nada jugueteando y riendo. Rick y Lisa se sobresaltaron un poco y luego sonrieron hacia ellos. Lisa se agacho para recibir en brazos a los niños que la llenaron de dulces besos.

¿Podemos acompañarlos en su paseo? – Dijo la prima de Rick

¡Claro que si! – Respondió Lisa, Rick se alzo de hombros y sonrío y mientras Lisa, Kelly y los niños caminaban un poco adelante, Jessica retraso un poco a Rick para hablar con el.

¿Todo en orden? – Pregunto

Si…por que no habría de estarlo…

No lo se…de pronto siento que Lisa actúa un poco raro…

Bueno tu no la conoces… supongo que no entiendes aun su forma de ser...

¿Y tu si? – Dijo para sorpresa de Rick.

Si… trato…pero a final de cuentas todas las mujeres son un enigma, como lo estas siendo tu ahorita con tus preguntas raras

Solo trato de saber si estas seguro de lo que haces

¿Qué tratas de decirme?

No lo se…es tan distinta a ti…a nosotros…

¿Nosotros?

Si somos pueblerinos, gente de campo, ella es sofisticada y hermosa…y de pronto siento no se… como si fingiera

¡Basta Jessica! Me incomodan tus comentarios…

Es solo que me preocupo por ti Rick…te quiero mucho Rick

Yo también a ti – Dijo con sinceridad abrazándola un poco – No te preocupes nunca me alejare de ustedes, son mi familia – Añadió sin dar mucha importancia ni entender la profundidad de los sentimientos de la chica

Una semana paso volando, y Lisa de dejo envolver por la exquisita vida campirana, desayunos deliciosos, trabajo rudo bajo el sol, pero sumamente reconfortante, ya que ella no podía estar por ahí sin hacer nada mientras todos trabajaban, paseos por el campo a pie o a caballo, juegos con los niños, cenas a la luz de la luna, pero sobre todo dos actividades la tenían completamente hipnotizada, las platicas eternas con Rick por la noche, hasta que el sueño los vencía y amanecer cerca de el, aspirar su aroma, sentir la calidez de su piel, tenia que aceptarlo, se estaba enamorando de el; cosa que a la vez le aterraba y le fascinaba. Sabia que todo era un farsa pero por primera vez en su vida decidió hacer a un lado a la fria Lisa y disfrutar cada momento, y Dios Santo que momentos había pasado con el. Los besos "fingidos" en cada oportunidad, sentir sus brazos abrazándola por las noches, o detrás de ella cuando montaban un mismo caballo, o en su cintura cuando la ayudaba a subir y bajar del alguna parte rocosa durante sus caminatas, o cuando bailaban abrazados cerca del fuego en las fogatas familiares, y que decir de la vista espectacular que tenia de el, en todo su esplendor el despertar, con su pecho desnudo y brillando con el reflejo de los rayos del sol que se colaban por las persianas o sus piernas bien formadas cuando nadaban juntos, evitando claro siempre la zona "prohibida" que no ayudaba mucho a su imaginación.

Además los preparativos de la boda consumían el resto del tiempo de las mujeres de la familia Hunter y vecinas, Lisa no podía creerlo que en una semana ya estaba toda casi listo. Esa tarde había salido de compras con mama Hunter y con Kelly para terminar con las últimas cosas, el vestido. Mama Hunter era una buena costurera y habían escogido una hermosa tela blanca aperlada y encaje y gasas, ya que aunque Lisa quería un vestido serio y sobrio no la iban a dejar así que termino por ceder, de verdad ver a la mama de Rick disfrutar tanto que se sentía, feliz, en algún momento Lisa se habían sentido parte de la familia, había sido aceptada y querida casi de inmediato, hacia años que no convivía en familia y la sensación era simplemente alucinante.

La llegada un par de días después de Roy, Claudia, los Sterling y las conejas puso la pequeña villa familiar en un alboroto, levantando suspiros en más de dos pueblerinos por la llegada de todo un alocado regimiento femenino. Lisa por un momento llego a olvidar que todo era una farsa, Rick ni siquiera parecía recordarlo rodeado de su familia y amigos y por supuesto con ella, se sentía como jamás en la vida lo había hecho. Se sentía pleno y más vivo que nunca. Pero para Rick las cosas iban mucho más allá; siempre le había gustado Lisa, como podría ser de otra forma, si ella era simplemente hermosa, pero tenerle tan cerca lo estaba llevando prácticamente a la locura, es decir después de todo era hombre y joven, con todas las hormonas alocadas y tener a Lisa tan cerca, lo hacia sentir en ebullición total, había días que creía no podría soportar y que terminaría haciéndole el amor, en algún lugar del bosque, había días que sentía que ya no quería poner resistencia, había días que quería perderse para siempre en ese mar esmeralda, pero el dolor de saber que era falso lo traía de nuevo a la realidad, Ya había aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo, que lo sentía por ella iba mucho mas allá de una fuerte atracción física, el sabia que estaba enamorado de ella, Lisa era la mujer de sus sueños, el había logrado ver mucho mas allá de su pared de hielo, mucho mas allá de su carácter de los mil demonios, el había descubierto a la mujer detrás del uniforme y es mujer lo tenia definitivamente loco.

Entre mas se acercaba la fecha, las cosas de ponían mas complicadas para ellos, la cercanía estaba casi enloqueciéndolos, los preparativos los ponía de cabeza y la familia y amigos no ayudaba mucho.

Ese día exhaustos se fueron a la cama, Rick se boto boca abajo en la cama en boxer, Lisa aprovecho para cambiarse ahí mismo, estaba demasiado cansada para hacer su rutina de huir al baño, Rick esta vez no pudo evitar mirar un poco, su voluntad estaba por los suelos, gruño con frustración cuando cierta parte de su anatomía respondió de inmediato a lo poco que logro mirar, gruño mas cuando se dio cuenta que iba atener que quedarse un rato boca abajo…quizás un largo rato.

¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto Lisa inocentemente mientras cepillaba su cabello, esparciendo mas su aroma por la habitación

Estoy cansado… - Respondió sobre la almohada

Rick…hay algo que quisiera decirte… - Dijo en tono serio sentándose en la cama

¿Si? – pregunto el incorporándose

Bueno…es decir yo… siento que debo decirlo… es decir…vas a ser mi esposo… y

¿Qué pasa Lisa?

No soy virgen –Solo de sopetón, Rick casi se cae de la cama – Fue solo una vez, antes de que Carl se marchara – Rick comprendió porque Lisa guardaba tan celosamente su recuerdo

Bueno – Se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo – No tenias que decirlo…es decir nosotros no vamos a bueno… a tener sexo…

Lo se… solo sentí que debía decirlo

Gracias por la confianza

Me siento mejor ahora…es algo que bueno solo Claudia sabe, me siento mas tranquila

Lisa…no es algo malo, tu lo amabas

Soy chapada a la antigua…siento que fue un error, que tal vez ningún hombre me vea con buenos ojos…yo... yo…

¡No digas tonterías!

Bueno para ustedes es mas fácil todo, nadie espera que sean vírgenes después de los 16

¡Oye! Me subestimas – Bromeo el – Ven – le dijo sentándose y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo – Gracias por contarme, por tu confianza y créeme no pasa nada, tu eres mucho mas que eso, tu vales muchísimo, nunca escúchame nunca te subestimes…porque tu eres… – Lisa lo veía con los ojos llorosos y sin poder evitarlo la atrajo hacia su pecho acunándola con amor: Rick la deseaba demasiado, le atraía físicamente mas de lo hubiera pensando alguna vez, pero se dio cuenta que también y por sobre todo estaba enamorado de ella, total y perdidamente enamorado y aunque deseaba, no haría nada para lastimarla, si lo que había pasado con Carl aun le pesaba a Lisa, que seria de ella si pasaba algo entre ellos, no quería que ella sufriera mas, después de todo en un par de meses se separarían y eso le dolió mucho mas de lo que creía. Lentamente se separo de ella y lo miro a los ojos con ternura – Todo esta bien Lisa…

Gracias Rick – Dijo ella aun enjugándose sus lagrimas y acurrucándose aun mas su lado, pero sintiendo un vacío en el alma por saber que el no la amaba, un suspiro ahogado salio de su pecho, al menos trataría después de que acabara toda esa locura de conservar su amistad.

Faltaban solo un par de días para la boda; Todo estaba listo, la iglesia, el área al aire libre en donde seria la fiesta ya empezaba a tomar forma con la ayuda de todos los amigos y parientes de la familia; Lisa no podía creer lo que el reflejo del espejo devolvía, ella vestida de novia, en ese hermoso y vaporoso vestido que la hacia verse como una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas…si… eso debía ser… todo lo que estaba viviendo era un cuento de hadas y muy en el fondo ignoro la sensación de que su carruaje se convertiría pronto en calabaza; Un suave sollozo se escucho a sus espaldas y logro ver a Jessica espiando por la puerta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el corazón de Lisa se estrujo, se sentía tan mal al hacerle daño a una jovencita, al romper su corazón y arrebatarle al hombre del que estaba enamorada y solo… solo por cumplir con el deber.

Eso era después del sabor amargo de que nunca tendría el amor verdadero de Rick Hunter lo que más le dolía, el saber que dañaba a un tercero. Todo el día tuvo una idea en la cabeza, pensó en consultarla con Claudia e incluso con Rick pero ambos estaban inmersos en los últimos preparativos así que siguiendo su buen corazón, tomo una decisión.

Al caer la tarde Jessica se dirigía hacia los establos cuando Lisa la intercepto

Hola Lisa – Le dijo la rubia sin mucho animo al mirarla acercarse a ella

¿Podemos hablar un momento Jessica?

Si claro… pero a decir verdad no creo que tengamos mucho tema de conversación - Le respondió algo molesta Lisa entendió su tono pero la consideraba

Tenemos uno y muy importante…

¿Cuál?

Rick – Respondió Lisa y la joven la siguió en silencio dentro del establo.

Te juro Lisa…que aunque lo amo nunca me interpondría entre ustedes…mucho menos cuando estén casados – Dijo con sinceridad antes de que Lisa pudiera hablar

No es eso por lo que estoy aquí

¿No?...No venias a reclamarme algo así como que deje de soñar o buscarlo…

No – Respondió ella con tranquilidad – Siéntate es largo contar – Así ella confeso el trato que había echo con Rick, que nada era real, que una vez que ellos se separaran ella podría volver a buscarlo, que tuviera esperanza, que aun podía luchar por su amor, que Rick era el hombre mas increíble del mundo y que ella tenia altas posibilidades de que el la llegara a amar

¡ NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN CAIDO TAN BAJO POR SU COCHINO DEBER! – Grito furica, toda la familia esta emocionada…esto es muy cruel Lisa…y yo…yo creí que lo estaba perdiendo para siempre

Por eso te lo digo…porque vi tu sufrimiento, se lo que es perder un amor y es algo que no le deseo a nadie y mucho menos que yo lo este ocasionando – Respondió con un suspiro

Pero…Lisa…yo no me equivoco… estoy segura de que el te ama…

No…no es así – Dijo con tristeza en su voz

Todo es demasiado confuso… sabes alguna vez platico conmigo de una chica que le gustaba….un tal Mimi o algo así

Minmei – Río Lisa

Como sea…pero sus expresiones, el tono de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos no se compara en lo mas mínimo como cuando habla de ti…yo creo que el te ama

Debe estar confundido…soy una persona difícil de amar sabes…

¡Lisa! Si todos aquí te adoran… incluso me caes bien a mi - Dijo sonrojada

Mmm supongo que gracias, pero mira ten paciencia… pronto el será libre de nuevo y tu podrás luchar por el – Dijo poniéndose de pie ya no podía seguir hablando tenia un nudo en la garganta

Gracias… por tu sinceridad y confianza – Alcanzo a decir antes de que Lisa abandonara el establo y corriera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a refugiarse entre los árboles; dejando tras si una muy inquieta Jessica.

Rick había andado por ahí organizando algunas cosas cuando le pareció ver entrar a Lisa y Jessie en el establo, sin saber porque tuvo un mal presentimiento, termino lo que tenia pendiente y se dirigió hacia allá

¿Lisa? – Dijo entrando y cerrando la gran puerta tras de si

Acaba de salir – Le respondió Jessica que seguían sentada en la paja con la mirada perdida

¿Dónde fue?

No lo se…pensé que había ido a buscarte

Uff estoy agotado – Dijo tirándose de sopetón al lado de la joven – Pero ya esta todo listo para mañana, nunca pensé que casarse fuera tan agotador…

Deja de fingir conmigo Rick

¿Qué?

Se toda la verdad…Lisa me contó…

¿Qué hizo que? – Dijo poniéndose rígido

Si… se que todo es falso y que el deber y bla bla bla…cosas que realmente no entiendo…no se como pudiste hacernos esto…

Creí que era lo mejor…para apoyarla para apoyar los ideales que ambos compartimos – Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando nervioso

¡Nos engañaron a todos! A tus padres¡ especialmente a mi

No te atrevas a decirles nada…yo encontrare la forma de decirles en su momento

No es eso… no lo hare…es algo mas…

¿Humm?

Rick… la amas…la amas de verdad

¿Qué?

Yo… te conozco o creía conocerte y me engañaste es decir parece ser como si de verdad la amaras

Es algo complicado sabes…

Rick… es que…yo…yo todavía te amo – Confeso la joven

¿Qué?

Si Rick, nunca he dejado de amarte y se lo dije a Lisa desde el primer día que llagaron

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yo… ella…tu… es decir

¿Qué quieres decir?

Si lo de ustedes no es real… ¿crees que un día realmente puedas darme otra oportunidad? – La rubia hablaba en tropel sin darle tiempo al piloto en responder – Rick tu eres mas como yo… ella es diferente nosotros somos tal para cual y yo bueno nunca deje de tener sentimientos hacia ti…

¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Jessica!

Pero fue real

No lo fue…éramos niños jugando al amor

¡Entonces jugaste conmigo!

Claro que no… pero tu viste que no funciono…era extraño

¡No funciono porque tú no quisiste que funcionara! – Grito desesperada

No funciono porque no había entre nosotros nada más allá que un amor filial

¡No es cierto! Yo te amaba…aun lo hago…

Jessie estas confundida, yo siempre he sido como tu primo o al menos es lo que yo siento por ti…

¿Me amaste alguna vez…?

Siempre te he querido…aun lo hago…

Esa no fue mi pregunta…

Jess…

¡Responde!...¿ Me amaste alguna vez?

No…éramos niños no sabíamos lo quera amar

Pero ya no lo somos…ya no soy una niña…y ya se lo que es amar

Jess…deja de decir tonterías para mi siempre serás mi compañera de juegos y aventuras…

No soy una niña soy una mujer y te lo voy a demostrar – En su desesperación Jessica se abrió la blusa y se acerco peligrosamente a Rick

¡Estás Loca! – Grito Rick intentando alejarse de ella, pero Jessica fue más rápida y lo tomo por las manos para luego acercar sus labios a el

Muchacha del demonio que estás haciendo – Grito Pop Hunter que entraba con su mujer al Establo

¡Pop! ¡Mama Hunter! – Balbuceo la muchacha

Estas loca criatura…nosotros nunca te educamos para que actuaras de esta manera

Yo…yo….lo siento tanto – Dijo bajando la cabeza apenada

Niña… esto no se va aquedar así – Dijo Pop alzando su mano con la intención de darle una bofetada interponiéndose Rick

Déjala Pop… no sabe lo que hace

Estoy tan decepcionada – Sollozo mama Hunter – Para ese momento toda la conmoción había atraído a gran parte de la familia que murmuraban sobrecogidos

Déjenla…todo es mi culpa – Dijo Lisa con voz firme que aparecía y entraba al establo

¡Lisa! – Chillo Jessica colocándose detrás de ella que había caminado justo en medio de la conmoción

No te preocupes, ahora aclaro todo – Dijo sonriéndole con compasión y ternura, aunque una punzada de dolor atravesaba su pecho y sin más remedio y dando un fuerte suspiro delante de todos confeso la verdad.

No tengo cara ni siquiera para pedirles perdón, no tengo palabras que puedan resarcir el daño que les hecho, no tengo perdón por la bajeza que cometí, solo sé que estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida, hacia tantos años que no sabía lo que era una familia, lo que era el calor de un hogar, que no sé cómo voy a seguir mi vida sin todos ustedes, porque debo aceptar que me enamore de todos ustedes, de su familia, de su hogar, de la granja y sobre todo – Dijo con la voz temblando y dejando ya sin control caer sus lágrimas – Me enamore de ti Rick Hunter, creo que te he amado desde hace mucho pero no me atrevía a admitirlo, pero estar aquí junto a ti todos estos días solo hizo que me diera cuenta…debo irme…volver a Macross solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y siempre te amare – Añadió dándose la vuelta y echando a correr hacia la casa sin mirar atrás

¿Qué esperas para ir tras ella hijo? – Le dijo con dulzura su padre

¿Qué?

Crees que no lo sabíamos, bueno no estábamos enterados al 100 % de toda la situación pero teníamos idea de que algo pasaba

Pero mama…yo…

Además también sabemos que ustedes se aman de verdad, el amor verdadero no se puede esconder hijo… y a ustedes dos se les nota demasiado, se aman más allá de lo que han querido admitir, bueno Lisa ya lo hizo ahora debes admitirlo tu… si es que de verdad la amas porque tu padre y yo no tenemos duda de ello

Yo… yo…yo la amo

Entonces qué esperas tonto – Rio Claudia por lo bajo

Ve por ella – Grito Sammy

Corre Rick ve – Finalizo Kim mientras el muchacho salía corriendo tras la Joven

Siento mucho todo esto, estoy muy arrepentidita, cuando Lisa me dijo la verdad, muy en el fondo creí que podría recuperar el amor que alguna vez idealice de Rick, sé que me hice mal, mucho más del daño de Lisa, se también que ustedes me acogieron en su familia y les falle a todos, les agradezco de corazón pero debo irme y buscar mi propio camino

Ve…hija y que encuentres lo que buscas – Dijo mama Hunter aun dolida por la situación – Con asentamiento de cabeza Jessica salió del establo y se dirigió hacia la casa a recoger sus cosas, con una última mirada vio la granja que había sido su hogar durante toda su vida y con el corazón triste se marchó para siempre.

Por más que corrió Rick no encontró a Lisa en la casa, sus cosas no estaban, Salió al campo y grito con fuerza su nombre pero nadie respondió, chiflo y un caballo blanco apareció de la nada, de un solo movimiento lo monto y salió a toda velocidad a buscar a su prometida, alcanzo a ver a Jessica sacar sus cosas y sacudió la cabeza con compasión y lastima.

Lisa con mucho trabajo arrastraba su maleta por el pasto sin rumbo aparente, estaba muy lejos y no sabía cómo iba a salir de ahí si había llegado en avioneta; El dolor y las lágrimas nublaban no solo su vista si no también su razón. Cansada y derrotada se detuvo se sentó en su maleta y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas; El sonido de un caballo la hizo abrir los ojos y vio dos pares de blancas patas junto a ella y un muy sonriente Rick que descendía del caballo

Si sigues llorando vas a tener los ojos rojos en la boda mañana

¡De que hablas Rick!, Deja de burlarte y vete, déjame sola por favor

Además vas en camino contrario; La iglesia está para allá

Ve y cásate con Jessica o con Minmei o con quien quieras

Contigo…quiero casarme contigo

¿Qué dices Rick?

Lisa Hayes me harías el honor de ser mi esposa – Dijo arrodillándose delante de ella

Rick…yo…

Lisa Hayes Te amo, se mi esposa, te amo tal cual eres con todas tus luces y sombras, Cásate conmigo y hazme el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Si Rick te amo tanto – Finalizo saltando a sus brazos que la recibieron en un cálido abrazo para luego llenarse de besos y risas secando sus lágrimas.

Se quedaron abrazados sentados en el pasto hasta que Lisa logró estar más calmada

¿Y Jessica y tu familia?

Jessica se fue…comprendió que nunca podría verla de otra manera y que su lugar no es aquí que tendrá que encontrar su propio camino…Mi familia están ansiosos por la boda de mañana

No me odian… - pregunto temerosa

No seas tonta…te aman

De verdad…

Vamos bonita es hora de ir a casa no quiero que mi novia se resfrié para mañana

Gracias Rick… por todo – Dijo mientras se acurraba sobre su pecho acomodados sobre el caballo.

Al llegar toda la familia y amigos estaban afuera esperándolos con hurras y vítores

Bienvenida a la familia hija – Le dijo mama Hunter abrazándola con cariño

Nos dieron un buen susto eh chiquilla – Completo entre carcajadas Pop

No me iban a hacer venir en balde eh – Agrego el Almirante Hunter que salió entre la multitud abrazando a Lisa con cariño

Gracias Sr. Es un honor tenerlo aquí

Todos se unieron una gran fogata y disfrutaron una velada antes del gran día, posteriormente Lisa fue llevada a regañadientes a otra habitación, no podía pasar la noche antes de su boda con Rick según la tradición familiar, lo cual fue una frustración para ambos y entre risas y bromas toda la familia se fue a descansar antes del gran día.

Una muy flamante Sra. Lisa Hayes Hunter tomo el mando de la RDF, Seria recordada como la Almirante más joven, ella junto con su esposo El General Hunter pasarían a la historia como grandes figuras que cambiarían el destino no solo de la RDF si no de la humanidad entera; Grandes guerras se avecinaban pero ahí estarían ellos dos para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Esta historia me ha costado mucho mucho trabajo y llevo años intentando terminarla, por tanto y después de varios intentos fallidos de betarla se va sin corrección y sin edición, ya que si no lo hago así nunca verá la luz; De hecho tuve que forzar un poco el final porque simplemente ya no ya doy más con esta historia, Ojala les guste porque de verdad que representa un gran esfuerzo en un tiempo de problemas y sin muso; Además con cosas que quise jugar un poco como que la familia de Rick viva, los H2 un poco fuera del contexto y Jessica que nunca ha sido muy de mi agrado en fin no sé qué paso o si fue la suma de todo pero aquí está la historia y ojala esto espabile a mi muso y vuelva de lleno

SALUDOS¡


End file.
